Supports for Scarlet
by nhaer042
Summary: Some characters got screwed over when it came to support variety. One in particular is a certain red clad wyvern rider. Let's see what might happen if she could support with other characters.
1. Kaze

**So, I decided to start a support conversation series for Scarlet since I felt she kind of got the short end of the stick with being a Corrin only support. I will NOT be doing this for every Corrin only character but Scarlet and Flora (who'll I'll get to later) feel like prime choices to me. I hope you all like these and feel free to give me feedback or suggestions.**

* * *

 **C**

Kaze: Scarlet, may I have a word with you?

Scarlet: Sure, Kaze. What's up?

Kaze: Are you aware that there have been unsavory rumors floating about around you?

Scarlet: You mean the ones about me being a spy or something?

Kaze: Um, yes. How long have you known about them?

Scarlet: You don't lead a rebellion without learning to keep an ear out for sensitive information. I've known about these rumors for a while now.

Kaze: Then why have you done nothing to stop them?

Scarlet: Do you really think they would listen?

Kaze: I can't say. You could at least ask Lord Ryoma to put a stop to them.

Scarlet: I could, but all that might cause is making them spread rumors more discreetly.

Kaze: Then what is your plan?

Scarlet: Keep doing what I've been doing I guess and hope they'll come around. They can't be suspicious forever.

Kaze: Perhaps. I wish you luck, Scarlet. Allow me to assist you if I can.

Scarlet: Sure. Thanks, Kaze.

* * *

 **B**

Soldier: We know it was you!

Scarlet: No, you're simply looking for an excuse to blame me! For all we know, you could have stolen them!

Soldier: How dare you?!

Soldier 2: Leave it to a Nohrian to pass the blame on somebody else! We know you stole those supplies! Now confess!

Scarlet: Now look here you little worm, I-

Kaze: Enough. Scarlet is not to blame.

Soldier: How do you know?

Kaze: She was with me last night. We were on watch.

Soldier 2: So, then she let the thief just slip under her guard. Figures.

Kaze: He would have slipped past me as well. Are you going to insult a MY competence as well?

Soldier 2: Um . . .

Kaze: Leave. Both of you. I will conduct this investigation myself.

Soldier: Yes, Sir.

Soldier 2: Yes, Sir.

 _(Soldiers leave)_

Scarlet: Wow, Kaze, I didn't think you were the intimidating type.

Kaze: I can when the necessary. I'm more worried about what this little incident will do for your reputation around camp.

Scarlet: Yeah, it hasn't done me any favors.

Kaze: If I may, I believe we should allow Lord Ryoma to step in to make sure this doesn't get out of hand.

Scarlet: Or!

Kaze: Hm?

Scarlet: You and I could play detective and solve this little caper on our own. If I find the thief, it might change people's perception of me. Especially if I have your help.

Kaze: It might work. There are still risks.

Scarlet: Yeah, your point being?

Kaze: *sigh* Alright, I suppose I did offer to help, didn't I?

Scarlet: Sure did!

* * *

 **A**

Soldier: If we take these weapons and hide them in her tent, the Nohrian is sure to get the blame for this!

Soldier 2: Perhaps we'll get a reward for turning her in.

Kaze: Perhaps you should be more concerned if we catch you in the act.

Soldier 2: What the?!

Scarlet: Caught you red handed!

Soldier: Damn!

Scarlet: Wait a minute. You two were the ones accusing me of stealing supplies in the first place! So it was a set up?

Kaze: Answer her.

Soldier: Y-Yes. We already have enough Nohrians creeping around camp. Sooner or later we thought-

Kaze: Enough. I will turn you over to Lord Ryoma's judgement later. For now, return what you have stolen.

Soldier: Yes, Sir.

 _(Soldiers leave)_

Scarlet: So, I guess this was my fault, huh?

Kaze: No, it was their fault. Don't blame yourself for their actions.

Scarlet: But they did it because of me.

Kaze: They did it because they were foolish. You have done nothing to warrant such behavior.

Scarlet: But my people-

Kaze: The consequences for your nation's actions are not your responsibility. You cannot change a whole nation's reputation by yourself.

Scarlet: But someone has to show that not everyone from Nohr is bad

Kaze: True. But it does not have to be you alone, and it won't be done by subjecting yourself to unwarranted prejudice. You are merely a part of Nohr. A good part. You must take pride in that.

Scarlet: You're right. I'm sorry, Kaze. I guess I just got so used to hearing people tell me how bad it is to be from Nohr, for a second I forgot there are parts of it worth fighting for.

Kaze: There's no need to apologize. Many of us could have been more inviting. We're all on the same side now. It's high time we acted like it. I for one, am glad to call a Nohrian my friend.

Scarlet: Heh, right back at you, buddy.

* * *

 **S**

Kaze: It seems your reputation among the soldiers has improved.

Scarlet: Yeah. A bunch of them have been coming up to ask me what Nohr is like. Some even apologized for speaking ill of me. Including the two that tried to frame me.

Kaze: I'm glad to hear it.

Scarlet: Thanks for sending them.

Kaze: What?

Scarlet: Like I said. I keep an ear out. I know it was you that asked many of them to talk to me.

Kaze: I was only trying to help. You are a good person, Scarlet. I merely wanted them to see that.

Scarlet: Thanks. You've been doing a lot for me lately. I'm sorry to be a burden.

Kaze: Please don't say that. I did it because I care for you.

Scarlet: You must care a lot.

Kaze: . . . . .

Scarlet: Oh. . .Oh! Heh, boy am I dense.

Kaze: No, you aren't. I don't often wear my emotions on my sleeve. And I wasn't acting to win your affections. Merely to help.

Scarlet: I know. You wouldn't use someone like that. Besides, you already won my heart.

Kaze: I have?

Scarlet: Yeah. No one has ever looked out for me like you have, Kaze. I fell for you a while ago.

Kaze: I too have held feelings for you for some time.

Scarlet: I guess we're both pretty bad at showing how we feel, huh? I

Kaze: Allow me to remedy that. I love you, Scarlet. If you'll have me, I promise to be by your side for the rest of our lives.

Scarlet: Heh, I love you too, Kaze. I accept wholeheartedly.

* * *

 **I actually had to rewrite this a few times. I think this is the third (maybe fourth) draft of this paring. The "S" support kept throwing me off because I had difficulty making it believable. I hoped to have kept made something that could believably fit in the game as well as be fun to read.**

 **Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Next time: Subaki**


	2. Subaki

**Okay, so I tried looking it up but I couldn't find anything to indicate a name or gender for Subaki's pegasus and I know the game doesn't show Scarlet's either so I named them myself. Before anyone asks, yes I named the two mounts after Sacred Stones characters. Magvel FTW!**

* * *

 **C**

Scarlet: Ah, finally finished my wyvern's new saddle. I bet with this he'll be the most stylish mount in the entire army. Now where is he?

 _(wyvern roar)_

Scarlet: Ah, there he is! Cormag, here fella!

 _(wyvern roar)_

Scarlet: Eh? What's that he's playing with? Oh, that's Subaki's pegasus! Aw, did you make a new friend, Cormag?

Subaki: What is that beast doing to my pegasus?!

Scarlet: They're playing.

Subaki: Does playing usually involve teeth and claws?

Scarlet: If he's being gentle, yeah.

Subaki: Call it off!

Scarlet: Okay, okay! Cormag, leave it alone!

 _(wyvern roar)_

Scarlet: Aw, I know. The flimsy pegasi around here aren't nearly as fun to play with as your old wyvern buddies are they?

Subaki: I'll have you know that Tana happens to be a prime specimen of her already impressive species, but how could anyone compare to a brutish lizard trying to eat them?

Scarlet: Oh, please! If he was trying to eat her, we'd be having a very different conversation right now.

Subaki: That doesn't help! I need to make sure that beast didn't her my poor, Tana. Hm, let's see . . .ah! Look, her leg is hurt!

Scarlet: Yikes. That's a pretty bad scratch.

Subaki: I need to get this patched up before this gets infected.

Scarlet: I can help with that?

Subaki: How?

Scarlet: Wyverns like to play rough. Occasionally, they get carried away and accidentally hurt each other. Cormag has had an incident or two himself. Look at these scars.

Subaki: I thought those were from battles. I didn't think wyverns could get that vicious.

Scarlet: My point being I have some experience patching up nasty bites and scratches.

Subaki: A pegasus isn't like a wyvern. You can't apply the-

Scarlet: Stop complaining and let me patch her up. By the time I'm done, it'll look like she was never hurt at all.

Subaki: I'll be the judge of that.

* * *

 **B**

Subaki: Alright, Tana, let me check your leg. Wow, Scarlet was right. It's barely visible now.

Scarlet: Hey, how's my favorite patient?

Subaki: She's doing much better, thank you. I'm sorry I doubted you.

Scarlet: Ah, don't worry about it. The wound wasn't as bad as it looked. I told you Cormag was being gentle.

Subaki: All the same, I would prefer that he find a new playmate.

Scarlet: Yeah, fine. I feel bad for him though. He doesn't really have anyone to rough house with.

Subaki: Do all wyverns have so much energy?

Scarlet: Not usually. Cormag's younger though and he's always had more than a little energy to spare. I've been trying to exercise him to wear him out, but I'm too busy around camp to always play with him.

Subaki: Perhaps I could help.

Scarlet: You would do that?

Subaki: Sure. I have a little time to spare.

Scarlet: You do realize this will mean learning to ride him, yes?

Subaki: I do. It sounds like it will be an interesting experience.

Scarlet: It won't be like riding a pegasus. Wyvern's demand a lot from their riders.

Subaki: I'm always up for a challenge! Give me a few hours with him, and I'll be riding circles around the best wyvern riders in Nohr.

Scarlet: Heh, you think so? Alright, then, he's all yours for the afternoon. Cormag, come here! Subaki wants to be your buddy!

 _(wyvern roar)_

Subaki: Ah, how'd he get here so fast?! Wait, calm down! Sit! Heel!

Scarlet: Ha, ha! Oh, this is going to be fun.

* * *

 **A**

Subaki: Well, it took a while, but I think I wore him down some.

Scarlet: Thanks, Subaki. Did you have any trouble with him?

Subaki: It was a little rough at first. He was clearly testing me. Although, once I proved I wasn't intimidated, he lightened up. He's very well trained.

Scarlet: Thanks. By the way, I noticed Tana was a little dirty so I washed her for you. I hope you don't mind.

Subaki: Not at all. Thank you. You know I believe I owe you an apology.

Scarlet: For what?

Subaki: When I first saw Cormag trying to play with Tana, I thought he was a brutish beast and . . . I assumed the same of you as well.

Scarlet: Oh.

Subaki: But I know better now. Taking time to help fix Tana's leg, allowing me to train with Cormag, and even helping me tend to my own mount. You're a very caring person, Scarlet. I'm sorry to have thought otherwise.

Scarlet: Well, I didn't have the highest opinion of you either. You always struck me as being kind of stuck up and oversensitive, but you proved me wrong too. So, sorry.

Subaki: All is forgiven. I hope we can continue to carry on as both allies and friends from now on.

Scarlet: Sounds good to me!

* * *

 **S**

Scarlet: Hey, Subaki, you seeing this?

Subaki: Yeah. Is Cormag trying to share his goat leg with Tana? Does he not know she's an herbivore?

Scarlet: He'll figure it out. I just thought that it was cute. Those two have become pretty good pals.

Subaki: They have. Tana's going to be sad when you and Cormag return to Nohr.

Scarlet: Yeah. He's going to put up such a fuss when it's time to leave. He's probably try to wander back here on his own.

Subaki: So long as he brings you with him.

Scarlet: Excuse me?

Subaki: S-Sorry! I didn't mean to say that out loud.

Scarlet: Subaki . . .

Subaki: It was a slip of the tongue. You have to go when the war's done. I accept that.

Scarlet: Maybe I don't.

Subaki: Huh?

Scarlet: Do you love me, Subaki? Answer honestly.

Subaki: I . . . I do. But it'd be selfish of me to ask you to stay for my sake.

Scarlet: That's kind of my choice isn't it?

Subaki: But what about-

Scarlet: We would figure it out. We both got a good head on our shoulders. I love you too, Subaki. I'm not about to let you get away from me. Cormag would give me no end of trouble if I did. Believe me, it's impossible to argue with a wyvern.

Subaki: Heh, I would guess so. Alright then, Scarlet. Will you do the honor of being my lover? No matter what the future brings, I want to face it with you.

Scarlet: Nothing would make me happier. Oh, I know! I'll make matching saddles for our mounts to celebrate!

Subaki: Sounds perfect.

* * *

 **I'm still getting used to writing natural sounding "S" supports but I think this set turned out pretty well overall. Feel free to tell me what you thought.**

 **Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Next time: Silas**


	3. Silas

**This one is a bit on the short side, but I think that it turned out for the best. Hope you like it!**

* * *

 **C**

Silas: Oh, where did it go? I can't believe I didn't notice it was gone!

Scarlet: Hey, Silas, you're looking a little stressed out. Something happen?

Silas: I lost my sword after the last battle. Somehow the strap connecting the scabbard to my belt had broken.

Scarlet: Would it be this sword?

Silas: Yes, that's it! Thank you, Scarlet. I'd hate to have to trouble Lord Corrin to get me a new one.

Scarlet: No problem. Although, I thought it was a weapon that the enemy had dropped so I started decorating it for fun. Sorry.

Silas: Wow. That looks really good. But is it still combat worthy?

Scarlet: Sure is! What's the point of a flashy weapon if all it does is hang on a wall?

Silas: I was just checking. Thanks for finding it Scarlet. I owe you one.

Scarlet: No problem.

* * *

 **B**

Silas: Just a little more aaaand, there!

Scarlet: Silas? What are you doing with me axe?

Silas: I was fixing it for you. As thanks for finding my sword.

Scarlet: Aw, you didn't have to do that. I found the sword by accident anyway.

Silas: I know, but I still wanted to pay you back. You helped me out a lot.

Scarlet: Heh.

Silas: What?

Scarlet: Nothing. It's just that Lord Corrin sure wasn't joking when he was talking about how loyal you are. You're like a little puppy trying to please its master.

Silas: When you put it that way it sounds kind of pathetic.

Scarlet: No, not at all! I didn't mean to imply that. It's an admirable quality. I hope your friends acknowledge that now and again.

Silas: I don't do this for the praise. I'd be fine if no one ever noticed. Just so long as I can help out.

Scarlet: If only everyone shared such naïve dedication.

Silas: What was that?

Scarlet: Never mind. Well, thanks for fixing my axe. I should probably check my other gear.

Silas: Oh, I took care of that too. I fixed your broken weapons, shined your armor, cleaned your wyvern or tried to anyway. Then I . . .

Scarlet: Geez, there's no stopping this guy.

* * *

 **A**

Scarlet: Hey, Silas! Heard Lord Corrin threw you a little surprise party.

Silas: Yeah, I never saw it coming.

Scarlet: Kind of the point.

Silas: No, I mean I didn't think that'd many people would show. And they were all there to thank me for all the help I give everyone.

Scarlet: Is that so surprising?

Silas: It just seems a little suspicious that it happened after you were talking about people showing their appreciation for me. Did you have anything to do with it?

Scarlet: I have no idea what you're talking about.

Silas: Oh, come on. You can tell me.

Scarlet: Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, Silas. Just go and soak in the attention for a bit. You deserve it every now and then.

Silas: Maybe you're right. Thanks, Scarlet.

Scarlet: Still have no idea what you mean. But if I did, you'd be welcome.

* * *

 **S**

Silas: Hm, I can't seem to get this quite right.

Scarlet: Hey, Silas, what are you doing?

Silas: Ah! Where'd you come from?!

Scarlet: What? Not happy to see me?

Silas: Not at all! I mean I am! Happy that is. It's just, um, a bad time right now.

Scarlet: What's gotten into you. Lately, you've been avoiding me. Did I upset you?

Silas: No, no, it's just that. Well, um, I wanted to surprise you with something.

Scarlet: Why? Is it in return for that party? You really don't need to repay everyone for everything they-

Silas: No, that's not it. I'm doing this because I want to.

Scarlet: And why would you want to make something for me?

Silas: Because . . . I love you.

Scarlet: What?

Silas: I've had feelings for you for a while. I thought at first it was because I was grateful that you helped me before. But the more time I spent with you, I found that my feelings ran deeper.

Scarlet: Silas.

Silas: I know I can't offer you much. I'm not a rich or important man. Just someone who wants to be there for the people I care about. Especially you.

Scarlet: Heh, you really think I'd care if you were wealthy or not.

Silas: No, but I thought you would like a man that was more than just a servant.

Scarlet: I've never seen you as a servant. You're a good and loyal man who doesn't have any strings attached or tricks up his sleeve. I admire that. I admire you.

Silas: So, then. . .

Scarlet: Yeah, we can give the romance thing a go. Although, I'd like to see what it is you're working on.

Silas: Oh, that! It's not done but I was making you a ring using the jewels that you like to apply to your weapons. I know you're not big into jewelry so I tried to make it something that wouldn't get in the way.

Scarlet: It's beautiful. I love it!

Silas: But it's incomplete.

Scarlet: I kind of like the rough look to it though. Thank you, Silas. I'll cherish this almost as much as I cherish you.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Next time: Azura**


	4. Azura

**So, I wanted to throw in some platonic supports for Scarlet as well and started looking at characters on the Hoshido side that didn't have that many. I noticed Azura was one and I soon had an idea pop into my head. It took a little doing but I cooked something up that I hope you all like.**

* * *

 **C**

Scarlet: Hey, Lady Azura!

Azura: Scarlet? May I help you?

Scarlet: Actually, I'm here to help you. I'm your new retainer!

Azura: You . . .are?

Scarlet: Sure am. Lord Corrin didn't think it was fair that you be the only one without someone to protect you. Then Lord Ryoma asked me if I would do it.

Azura: You? Wouldn't that be degrading? You were the leader of your own rebellion after all.

Scarlet: I don't mind at all. It'd kind of be like walking in my grandfather's footsteps. I was more than happy to take the job.

Azura: I see.

Scarlet: Something wrong?

Azura: No, it's just I'd wish Corrin would have asked me about it first. I have reasons for keeping to myself as much as I do.

Scarlet: Fair enough, but I did promise to keep an eye on you.

Azura: I'm not a child, Scarlet.

Scarlet: Of course not! I meant no offense, milady. Promise.

Azura: I know you didn't. You're not the one I should be frustrated with. I need to speak to Corrin and Ryoma.

Scarlet: I'll escort you over to them!

Azura: *sigh*

* * *

 **B**

Scarlet: There you are!

Azura: Ah! S-Scarlet? Don't sneak up on me like that!

Scarlet: Sorry, milady. You just wandered off behind my back and I got worried.

Azura: I appreciate your concern but it's not necessary.

Scarlet: You're really not getting how this whole retainer thing works.

Azura: Perhaps that's because I don't want you to be my retainer.

Scarlet: Oh.

Azura: I'm sorry. That came out wrong.

Scarlet: No, I get it. Don't want a Nohrian looking out for you. I understand.

Azrua: What? No, that isn't it. I have no issues with you personally. You're a strong warrior and a good friend. Under different circumstances, I would be glad to have you as my retainer.

Scarlet: So what's the hold up?

Azura: I can't say.

Scarlet: You can't make this easy, can you?

Azura: I have no desire to be an inconvenience. That's why I never pushed the issue of not having a retainer before. No one wants a charge that constantly tries to avoid them.

Scarlet: Eh, I don't mind so much so long as I know where you are. It's not like your siblings retainers are around them all the time either.

Azura: Perhaps.

Scarlet: How about we make a deal? If you really need to be alone, then just tell me where you'll be at least and how long you might be gone.

Azura: It sounds like you're setting a curfew for me.

Scarlet: Can you stop stalling and throw me a bone? I'm trying to meet you halfway here!

Azura: . . .

Scarlet: Sorry. I shouldn't have yelled.

Azrua: No, you have a right to be frustrated after all the trouble I've been giving you. I will agree to your terms . . . for now

Scarlet: Fair enough.

* * *

 **A**

Azura: I'm back, Scarlet.

Scarlet: And with five minutes to spare! That's a whole minute more than yesterday.

Azura: Are you upset with me?

Scarlet: Nah, just making a joke. You look a little worn out though. You feeling alright?

Azura: I'm fine. Just tired.

Scarlet: You're not pushing yourself too hard, are you?

Azura: I said I'm fine.

Scarlet: You're lying.

Azura: . . .

Scarlet: Look, I promised not to pry so I won't, but if you won't let me stop you from whatever it is you're doing, at least let me look after you when you're done. I have some tea ready if you like.

Azura: You don't . . . *sigh* I'm sorry, Scarlet. You've gone out of your way to accommodate me and I've given you nothing but grief for it.

Scarlet: It's fine. I know I can be pushy.

Azura: Still, I apologize all the same. Forgive me?

Scarlet: Of course, milady. So, is that a yes to the tea then?

Azura: I would love some.

Scarlet: You got it. I'm not that good at making this stuff but I tried my best.

Azura: It's alright. Thank you.

Scarlet: No problem. Just call if you need anything else.

Azura: Wait, Scarlet.

Scarlet: Yes, milady?

Azura: Would you care to join me? I would like to get to know my favorite retainer a little better.

Scarlet: I'm your only retainer.

Azura: Throw me a bone? I'm trying to meet you halfway.

Scarlet: Ha, ha, ha! You're alright, Lady Azura.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! Hope it turned out well. Feel free to tell me what you thought. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Next time: Saizo**


	5. Saizo

**For those who have been asking I won't be writing any supports for Scarlet with anyone from Nohr. These are strictly Birthright only supports. The reason being that Scarlet's presence in Revelations where she would be able to support with Nohrian characters is so laughably short, that I don't find it worth the time. Sorry.**

* * *

 **C**

Scarlet: Let's see, weapons appear to be in order.

Saizo: Hm? What is that Nohrian up to? I should go check.

Scarlet: These katanas look like they need repairs. They won't do any good in battle.

Saizo: (Inspecting the weapons? There has to be more to it than that.)

Scarlet: Hm, I wonder if I could . . .

Saizo: (Could what? What are you planning?)

Scarlet: Will you stop whispering over there?!

Saizo: Huh?! You heard me?

Scarlet: Of course I heard you! Who wouldn't be able to hear you mumbling to yourself in the corner. Gods, I thought ninja were supposed to be stealthy.

Saizo: Hold your tongue! I'll not have you insult us!

Scarlet: Geez, consider that nerve touched. What are you even doing here?

Saizo: I'll be the one asking the questions, Nohrian. What are you going to do to the weapons? Is this an attempt at sabotage?

Scarlet: Wow, you're paranoid. Look, I was just doing some routine inspection.

Saizo: Don't lie to me. You have other plans for them What are they?

Scarlet: Other plans? Oh, that. Yeah, I was going to decorate them.

Saizo: You . . . decorate your weapons?

Scarlet: Sure. Gives them some flash and character.

Saizo: . . . I can't decide if you're a spy or just shockingly childish.

Scarlet: Listen you, I don't need this crap! You've been fighting alongside Nohrians for a while now. Why are you singling ME out?

Saizo: You've had close connections to Lord Ryoma recently. As his retainer, I must ensure beyond all doubt that you mean no harm to him.

Scarlet: His word isn't good enough, huh?

Saizo: I trust Lord Ryoma's judgement, but my position requires that I be more scrutinizing.

Scarlet: Well, at least it isn't personal.

Saizo: Not completely at any rate.

Scarlet: What's that supposed to mean?

Saizo: I'll leave you to your arts and crafts now.

 _(Saizo leaves)_

Scarlet: Hey, don't run from me you craven! Get back here!

* * *

 **B**

Scarlet: *munch, munch*

Saizo: . . .

Scarlet: *munch* . . .

Saizo: . . .

Scarlet: . . . You know, it's rude to stare at someone while they eat.

Saizo: It's part of my evaluation.

Scarlet: How the hell does watching me eat help your evaluation?

Saizo: Why would I tell my thought processes? Trying to find ways to look less suspicious?

Scarlet: I'm eating! How is this possibly suspicious?!

Saizo: . . .

Scarlet: *sigh* Look, Saizo, I understand what you're trying to do. Really. I used to have to keep a close eye on some of my allies too. You could never know when you had a spy among you.

Saizo: I hadn't considered you would have had to do that.

Scarlet: But I always made sure that I treated all my allies as such. Constantly expecting everyone to betray you doesn't help group cohesiveness.

Saizo: I'm not suspicious of everyone.

Scarlet: I know, I know. Just me, huh? Been there too. I did have someone spying on me once. After that, I singled out anyone who was remotely suspicious. Most of the time all I did was drive away potential allies.

Saizo: . . .

Scarlet: I'm not asking you to let your guard down. I'm not sure you can, but could you at least give me a little benefit of the doubt? It hurts to constantly be second guessed when I haven't even done anything wrong.

Saizo: I . . . suppose you have a point.

Scarlet: Thanks. Now may I eat in peace, please?

Saizo: Actually. I would like to speak to you about your alliance with Lord Ryoma.

Scarlet: Seriously?

Saizo: It's not an interrogation. I wish to speak as allies. I'm curious to know what about your forces earned his allegiance.

Scarlet: Oh. Um, alright then. Well, when I first met him when . . .

* * *

 **A**

Saizo: Scarlet, are you feeling alright?

Scarlet: What's this? Saizo is actually concerned for me?

Saizo: I'll leave if you're just going to mock me.

Scarlet: Oh, take a joke, will you? I'm fine. It was just a scratch.

Saizo: That archer could have killed you.

Scarlet: Would you rather Lord Ryoma have taken the hit?

Saizo: No. It was just an observation. I would have done the same if it meant Lord Ryoma's safety.

Scarlet: So, does this mean we're good now? No more suspecting me of betrayal or anything?

Saizo: I will always be suspicious of anyone close to my liege, but, yes. I can trust you for now.

Scarlet: I guess I can live with that.

Saizo: And . . . perhaps I owe an apology for my behavior before.

Scarlet: It's alright. Someone needs to have Lord Ryoma's back. He's lucky to have you.

Saizo: Hmph. Get some rest.

 _(Saizo leaves)_

Scarlet: Heh, he's such a softie.

 _(Saizo reappears)_

Saizo: I'm going to pretend you didn't say that.

* * *

 **S**

Saizo: . . .

Scarlet: Saizo?

Saizo: . . .

Scarlet: Are we doing this again? I thought we were past this.

Saizo: I'm not spying on you.

Scarlet: Then what are you doing?

Saizo: I'm just watching you.

Scarlet: That's it?

Saizo: I can leave if I'm bothering you.

Scarlet: No. It's nice to know that you're looking out for me. You're probably the most dependable guy I know.

Saizo: . . . Thanks.

Scarlet: You don't have to be so distant though. I don't bite.

Saizo: That would be ill advised. I can't let my relationship with you get too personal. It would become a distraction.

Scarlet: A little distraction now and then isn't bad every now and then. Also, just how personal are we talking about, anyway?

Saizo: . . .

Scarlet: That bad, huh?

Saizo: Don't misunderstand. I don't think my feelings for you are wrong. But my duty is to my liege and yours will eventually be to Nohr. A relationship would be difficult to manage.

Scarlet: You never know if you don't try.

Saizo: Scarlet.

Scarlet: I get it, Saizo. Really. It won't be easy, but I don't just want to give up on the idea. You and I make a pretty effective team when we work together. I think we might surprise ourselves.

Saizo: Perhaps. Fine, then. If this is what makes you happy, then let's do everything we can to make it work.

Scarlet: You got it. I love you, Saizo.

Saizo: Yeah . . . the feeling's mutual.

* * *

 **This was actually kind of hard to write for. Took a couple tries to make something I thought would work. Hope you liked it.**

 **Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Next time: Azama (Ooh, this is gonna be hard)**


	6. Azama

**It took me a while, but I managed to come up with something. Azama's sense of humor was a little hard to get a good feel for so I apologize in advance if it doesn't feel right. Anyway, here goes.**

* * *

 **C**

Scarlet: Hey, Azama.

Azama: Hello, traitor.

Scarlet: Excuse me?

Azama: I said "hello" traitor.

Scarlet: No, I heard but where's the "traitor" bit coming from?

Azama: Is that not what you are?

Scarlet: Who have I betrayed exactly?

Azama: Why Nohr of course. Who else?

Scarlet: I didn't betray Nohr!

Azama: You rebelled against it didn't you? That by definition makes you a traitor.

Scarlet: I rebelled against Garon.

Azama: Semantics really.

Scarlet: No, it isn't! Garon is a cruel ruler. I rebelled against his regime for Nohr's sake. I'm trying to help free it from him.

Azama: So you betrayed Nohr to save Nohr?

Scarlet: Yes. No! Well . . . Oh, forget this crap! I don't need this from you!

Azama: I seem to have touched a nerve.

 _(Scarlet hits Azama)_

Scarlet: So have I. Literally.

Azama: Alright, alright, I get it. This was supposed to be fun . . .

* * *

 **B**

Scarlet: Azama.

Azama: Traitor.

Scarlet: Do you want me to hit you again?

Azama: Sorry, force of habit.

Scarlet: What do you care if I "betrayed" Nohr or not.

Azama: Not much. You're lack of patriotism doesn't really bother me.

Scarlet: I don't lack patriotism!

Azama: You do know what the word means, correct?

Scarlet: Of course I know what it means! Why do you think I rebelled against Garon?

Azama: You know most people to associate traitors with patriotism.

Scarlet: I'm not the traitor! Garon is!

Azama: Ah, we're back to this again, are we?

Scarlet: Look, Garon is king, right?

Azama: Last time I bothered to check, yes.

Scarlet: And kings are supposed to look out for their people.

Azama: Theoretically. Although I know of precious few examples of ones that actually do.

Scarlet: My point being! Garon doesn't do that. He exploits his people until they have nothing more to offer and kills them if they step out of line. A man like that doesn't deserve to be in charge, and the people shouldn't have to sit there and take it.

Azama: And what does this have to do with your patriotism?

Scarlet: I love Nohr. It's my home and I want to see it flourish, but it can't do that under Garon. I couldn't in good conscience just wait for someone else to fix the problem and I knew there were people that felt the same. So we took the risk of betraying Garon, but never Nohr! It's still our home and always will be.

Azama: Hm. An interesting view I suppose. You're still a traitor in one sense or the other though.

Scarlet: You just can't cut me a break, can you?!

Azama: Not when I'm having this much fin, no.

 _(Scarlet hits Azama)_

Scarlet: Still having fun?

Azama: I think you bruised a muscle that time.

* * *

 **A**

Scarlet: Hm.

Azama: My, my, don't we look contemplative tonight.

Scarlet: Not now, Azama, I'm trying to think.

Azama: Ah, best not distract you. Wouldn't want to overwork your brain.

Scarlet: Will you shut up?! *sniff* I'm not in the mood.

Azama: Are you crying?

Scarlet: I said shut up!

Azama: Perhaps you need some of my sage advice?

Scarlet: You're the last person I want advice from! Especially now!

Azama: What makes now so special?

Scarlet: I . . . I got a letter. A report really. Some of the rebels in Cheve were caught up in a fight with some Nohrian troops.

Azama: And they failed miserably?

Scarlet: No, they won. We rebels are no pushovers. It was the soldiers they were fighting though. They were being led by someone who was once a close friend of mine.

Azama: You have friends in the Nohrian army?

Scarlet: I used to. My closest friend was a woman named, Ally. She was a knight. A good one too. She and I shared similar views on Garon's rule, but she still serves in his army.

Azama: Why did she not join your rebellion?

Scarlet: She thought that Nohr should be changed from within and a rebellion would only make a tense situation even worse. She tried to convince me to join Garon's army. Said we could find others like us and gradually push Nohr to a better future.

Azama: And you didn't join?

Scarlet: I didn't think it would work. Garon's corruption was too rooted in and Ally's way was too slow. Too unrealistic to me. So I started the rebellion. Ally was furious. She deemed me a traitor that was no worse than Garon. We argued, I left, and we haven't spoken since.

Azama: I see.

Scarlet: I think that's a big reason I took such an issue with you calling me a traitor. There were. There ARE people serving under Garon I care about. Good people too, and having to fight them or worse? That's what makes me feel like a traitor.

Azama: . . . You aren't a traitor.

Scarlet: Huh?

Azama: You saw your kingdom in need and sought to resolve it the best way you could. No traitor would do that. If I had to guess, I think your friend was only sad you couldn't change Nohr together.

Scarlet: I just wish I was there. To face her one last time. Maybe I could have said something to change things.

Azama: Maybe. Maybe not. There's no point in weighing yourself down with what if's. If you want to honor memory, then carry out the dream you both shared and help bring peace back to Nohr.

Scarlet: Yeah, I guess I hadn't thought of that. Thank you, Azama. You've been a big help. I didn't know you had it in you.

Azama: I can be persuaded every now and then. Don't get used to it though.

Scarlet: Heh, fair enough.

* * *

 **S**

Azama: Scarlet, may we talk?

Scarlet: Hey, you used my actual name today!

Azama: I thought it would be rude to keep insulting the woman I love.

Scarlet: Yeah, I guess it-wait, what?!

Azama: Whoops, was that out loud? Silly me.

Scarlet: So, wait, wait, wait! You . . . like me?

Azama: Didn;t I just say as much?

Scarlet: Since when.

Azama: Since that little moment we had that night you heard about your friend I suppose.

Scarlet: Heh, you know since then I've kind of been having feelings for you too. I guess we showed more about ourselves to each other than we thought.

Azama: So it seems. Would you care to explore these feelings a little deeper?

Scarlet: I don't hate that idea. But if you piss me off again, I will hit you.

Azama: It's okay. I'm wearing padding under my sleeves.

Scarlet: Heh, you're learning.

* * *

 **So, there it is. I hope it turned out all right. Let me know what you thought.**

 **Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Next time: Hayato**


	7. Hayato

**Alright, I'm back with a new chapter! Here you go!**

* * *

 **C**

Hayato: Hello, Scarlet.

Scarlet: Hey, Hayato. Can I help you with something?

Hayato: Actually, I wanted to thank you for helping me in the battle earlier. I was in a real bind.

Scarlet: Ah, don't mention it. Couldn't leave you there all helpless.

Hayato: I wouldn't say I was helpless.

Scarlet: All the shaking you were doing says otherwise.

Hayato: It was cold!

Scarlet: It's still summer.

Hayato: Um, it was night?

Scarlet: No, it wasn't

Hayato: Yeah, well, um . . .

Scarlet: Listen, Hayato, you don't need to save face with me. You were still very brave and I told everyone as much.

Hayato: Really?

Scarlet: Yeah, you did good, kid.

Hayato: I'm not a *sigh* Never mind. Thanks, Scarlet.

Scarlet: Don't mention it.

* * *

 **B**

Scarlet: Ow, ow, ow! I think that sword went deeper than I thought.

Hayato: Hey, Scarlet, I . . .Um, why are you holding your side like that?

Scarlet: Like what?

Hayato: Like it's hurt.

Scarlet: Oh, um, I'm not.

Hayato: Yes, you are! I'm looking at you doing it right now.

Scarlet: No, I'm not. See.

Hayato: Geez, what happened?! That wound looks terrible!

Scarlet: Ah, this is nothing. I barely even feel it! See, I'm not even . . . even . . .

 _(Scarlet collapses)_

Hayato: Scarlet!

 _(Scene transition)_

Scarlet: Oooh, where am I?

Hayato: Your quarters.

Scarlet: Hayato?

Hayato: I got Sakura to come and heal your wound. She says she noticed quite a few scars on you that look like you've been patching them up yourself.

Scarlet: I know how to do my own stiches. I did it all the time when I led the rebellion. I couldn't let my men see me looking weak. It would hurt their resolve.

Hayato: Look, I of all people understand the need to want to look strong to others, but this is unhealthy. We're all a team so let us help you out.

Scarlet: Yeah, I guess you have a point. Thanks, Hayato.

Hayato: You're welcome.

* * *

 **A**

Scarlet: Good fight today, Hayato.

Hayato: Thank you. Although, I wouldn't have done as well if you weren't.

Scarlet: Well, to be honest, my injury is still healing a bit. I needed someone to back me up.

Hayato: I would say we did pretty well though. All things considered.

Scarlet: Yeah, you and I make a pretty killer team! Imagine what it'd be like if we were both brought our A game.

Hayato: Our enemies would certainly be in for a surprise.

Scarlet: We could probably take on the whole Nohrian army ourselves! Ha, ha!

Hayato: Yeah, maybe then people will stop treating me like a kid.

Scarlet: Ah, don't let that get you down, buddy. You'll show them eventually.

Hayato: Maybe.

Scarlet: And if it helps, I think you've become quite the dependable grown up. It's an honor to fight by your side.

Hayato: Thanks, Scarlet. I'm glad to call you an ally as well. Let's be sure to team up again soon.

Scarlet: Definitely!

* * *

 **S**

Hayato: Scarlet?

Scarlet: Hey, there's my favorite tag team partner! Where you been?

Hayato: Well, um, I've been thinking lately.

Scarlet: Oh, yeah? What about?

Hayato: Well, I've been thinking about how much we've come to depend on one another. How we make a good team in battle.

Scarlet: Right.

Hayato: And well I was thinking . . . I don't want to be just your partner in battle.

Scarlet: Huh?

Hayato: I . . . I want to be your partner in life too.

Scarlet: You talking like romantically or something?

Hayato: Y-Yes, if you'll have me.

Scarlet: Ha, ha, ha!

Hayato: Do you have to laugh? You could just say no.

Scarlet: No, you got it all wrong. It's just funny how nervous you are. Did you honestly think I'd say no?

Hayato: I-I wasn't sure you thought of me that way?

Scarlet: Why? Because you're a little younger than me? Perhaps, but you've got guts and wisdom beyond your years. Besides, I can't let my tag team buddy go off on his own. Who would look out for you.

Hayato: No one as well as you.

Scarlet: Damn straight!

Hayato: Heh, then you and me, Scarlet. Now and forever.

Scarlet: Sounds like a plan to me!

* * *

 **I think I'm finally getting the hang of these "S" supports. It took a bit of doing for this pair, but I like how it all turned out.**

 **Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Next time: Hana**


	8. Hana

**Okay, second of Scarlet's friendship supports. I really like how it turned out. Hope you like it!**

* * *

 **C**

Hana: Excuse me, Scarlet.

Scarlet: Hey, um, Hana, right?

Hana: Yes. I was wondering if I could ask you something.

Scarlet: Certainly. What's up?

Hana: I heard that your grandfather used to serve in Hoshido.

Scarlet: Sure did. He used to tell me about Hoshido all the time. Said he was going to take me to see it someday. Never panned out though.

Hana: That's unfortunate. I'm curious though. What service did your grandfather provide?

Scarlet: Advisory for the most part. Although when he was younger, he was a samurai. He once saved King Sumeragi's life before he was even king.

Hana: Wow. I wonder if he knew my father.

Scarlet: Did your father serve the king too?

Hana: He did. He was also a samurai. I wonder if they knew each other.

Scarlet: Maybe. Maybe not. Grandfather did talk about how he trained young samurai in his later years of service.

Hana: Father did often speak of his mentor. He said he was kind of ornery but fair.

Scarlet: Sounds like grandfather. Maybe they did know each other.

Hana: If that is the case, then I am greatly honored to meet you. Your grandfather must have been a great man to earn my father's respect.

Scarlet: Your father must have been a tough guy to survive grandfather's training. The honor's all mine.

* * *

 **B**

Hana: Excuse me, Scarlet.

Scarlet: Hey, Hana. What's up?

Hana: I was wondering if I could ask you another question. There was something on my mind that's been bothering me.

Scarlet: What' that?

Hana: Why did your father leave King Sumeragi's service. To go to Nohr of all places.

Scarlet: You got a problem with Nohr?

Hana: Erm, um, well, it does have a . . . reputation.

Scarlet: Hmph. You're not wrong.

Hana: I'm sorry if I offended you, but I just didn't think a Hoshidan would feel welcome in Nohr.

Scarlet: He wasn't at first. Took some time. He came because of my mother, his daughter. She fell in love with my father who was a knight in Cheve. Father was loyal to Nohr, he loved it dearly. In time, Mother came to love it too.

Hana: How did you grandfather play into all of this?

Scarlet: Mother wanted to move to Nohr to support my father. Grandfather had no other family left other than my mother and he didn't trust my father at first. So he left Sumeragi's service and came with her.

Hana: Did he come to trust your father?

Scarlet: I always knew them to be close friends. Grandfather always said he was a Hoshidan at heart but Nohr eventually became his home too. One that he loved almost as much.

Hana: Hm.

Scarlet: What?

Hana: Nothing. Thank you for your time, Scarlet.

Scarlet: Don't mention it.

* * *

 **A**

Hana: Hello, Scarlet.

Scarlet: Hana. Is something wrong? You look like you've got something on your mind.

Hana: I've been thinking about our last conversation. I wanted to know if there was a chance you'd let me visit you in Cheve.

Scarlet: Oh? What brought this on?

Hana: I've always believed Nohr to be a wicked place and its people to be violent and indecent, but I was thinking about your family's story, and about the Nohrians helping us in this war. It's made me question my perception.

Scarlet: Has it now?

Hana: Yes. So . . . I want to travel to Nohr. Just for a time. To see what it's truly like and I was wondering if you would be the one to teach me.

Scarlet: I'd be honored! I know Nohr has done a lot of bad things to your country. It broke my grandfather's heart. Defending Hoshido is a big reason I started the rebellion. But there's a lot of good in Nohr and I'm sure you'd see it if you gave it a chance.

Hana: I'm willing to try. Thanks, Scarlet.

Scarlet: Thank you, Hana. For listening to my story. It's not one I get to share often.

Hana: It was my pleasure. I will be sure to spread to those who will listen. Maybe someday it will help bring our two nations together.

Scarlet: Fingers crossed.

* * *

 **Like I said, I really like how this panned out. I wasn't sure how to write it at first but then i remembered they both had relatives serving in Hoshido and the chapter sort of wrote itself from there. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Next time: Hinata**


	9. Hinata

**I think this one is probably my favorite so far. Hope you like it too!**

* * *

 **C**

Hinata: Hey, Scarlet, what are you doing over here?

Scarlet: Oh, just decorating some of my weapons.

Hinata: Ooo, fancy. I was wondering how you get your weapons all flashy looking. I always thought you bought them like that.

Scarlet: Nope, these are all Scarlet Originals. Couldn't put a price on them if I tried.

Hinata: Wish I could get my weapons looking that cool. I bet even Lord Takumi might be impressed.

Scarlet: What's that matter?

Hinata: I'm his retainer. Everything I do has got to meet his approval!

Scarlet: Certainly loyal aren't you? I can respect that. Tell you what, I got a few gems to spare and some extra magic gunk. What do you say I teach you how to decorate your weapons?

Hinata: Seriously? You'd help me out with that?

Scarlet: Sure! My craft is an unappreciated one. I love it when other people take an interest.

Hinata: Well, okay then! What do I do first?

Scarlet: Well, first pick a weapon you want to decorate and then . . .

* * *

 **B**

Hinata: Scarlet! Scarleeet!

Scarlet: Hey, no need to yell. I'm right here. What's wrong?

Hinata: We have a problem! Lord Takumi hated the weapon I decorated.

Scarlet: Aw, too bad. Although, as long as you're proud of it then that's all that matters.

Hinata: Well, there's a particular reason why he hated it.

Scarlet: Oh? What's that?

Hinata: Well, I took into battle and it the gems kind of shattered. A large chunk flew into his eye.

Scarlet: Is he okay?

Hinata: It was nothing serious. He was pretty mad at me though.

Scarlet: I don't see how that could have happened. We decorated it so it would still be useful for fighting with.

Hinata: Yeah, I may have added a few more gems to it.

Scarlet: How many more?

Hinata: Here look.

Scarlet: Wow. I can't even see the blade anymore.

Hinata: I guess I overdid it, huh?

Scarlet: Just a little. But no worries! We can salvage this mess. Shouldn't take too long.

Hinata: Oh, good because I decorated all my other weapons the same way.

Scarlet: Gods, I've created a monster.

* * *

 **A**

Scarlet: Hey, Hinata, how are your weapons doing?

Hinata: A lot better! Nothing's broken since we fixed them. Everyone's been telling me how nice they all look. Even Lord Takumi seemed impressed.

Scarlet: Glad to hear it. Maybe I can get to work on some of my own weapons now.

Hinata: Have you not been working on them?

Scarlet: Not lately. I spent a lot of time fixing yours that I haven't had a chance to decorate any of mine.

Hinata: Aw, sorry, Scarlet. I didn't mean for that to happen.

Scarlet: No worries. It sounds like all our hard work paid off so it was worth it.

Hinata: I still feel kind of bad though. How about I help you now?

Scarlet: I don't know. I got a lot of stuff to work on.

Hinata: The more the merrier! I'll go get some more of that magic gunk.

Scarlet: Okay, then. I'll get some more gems! Meet me back here?

Hinata: You bet!

* * *

 **S**

Hinata: Hey, Scarlet, people have really been liking the weapons we've been decorating.

Scarlet: They sure have. Some people have even asked if they're for sale.

Hinata: They're not are they?

Scarlet: No way! I couldn't put a price on them before and I can't now.

Hinata: Oh, good. I don't think I could part with them now. I've got too many fond memories attached to them.

Scarlet: Of all the fights you've used them in?

Hinata: Some but most of them are just the time I got to spend with you.

Scarlet: How mushy.

Hinata: Hey, don't make fun, I mean it. I've never enjoyed just being around someone so much.

Scarlet: Heh, I feel the same about you. It's been a long time since I met someone I could just relax around.

Hinata: Right? We should hang out together all the time!

Scarlet: If we keep that up people might think we're a couple.

Hinata: I wouldn't object to that. I like you a lot, Scarlet. I'd be the luckiest guy if you'd be my lady.

Scarlet: I like you too, Hinata. I guess I wouldn't object to people thinking we're an item either.

Hinata: Great then it's settled! Let's go decorate a weapon to celebrate! I'll go get more gems!

 _(Hinata leaves)_

Scarlet: Hey, wait! *sigh* He's lucky he's so charming.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Next time: Takumi.**


	10. Takumi

**Alright, finally getting to one of the royals. It's not Ryoma (yet) but hopefully, it will suffice for now.**

* * *

 **C**

Takumi: Scarlet, do you have a moment? I want to ask you something.

Scarlet: Of course, Lord Takumi. What can I help you with?

Takumi: I would like to spar with you if you have the time.

Scarlet: Sure, I'm game. Mind if I asked what brought this on though? You've barely spoken to words to me before now.

Takumi: I just thought you might be a tough opponent. If I was wrong, I can ask someone else.

Scarlet: Hey, now I was just asking. No need to be rude.

Takumi: So, it's a yes then?

Scarlet: Sure. Name the time and place.

Takumi: Here and now. I have two training swords right here.

Scarlet: Certainly don't waste any time do you? Alright, Lord Takumi, ready when you are.

Takumi: Good. Don't hold back, Scarlet. I want to see what your full strength is like.

Scarlet: Careful what you wish for.

 _(Later)_

Takumi: *huff* *pant* I . . . I lost.

Scarlet: *huff* Looks like it. You put up a good fight though. Haven't had a duel that intense since I challenged Ryoma.

Takumi: Did you win?

Scarlet: You kidding? He beat me without breaking a sweat it seemed.

Takumi: After dueling you myself, I doubt it was that easy for him. I see how you earned his respect though.

Scarlet: Is that what this was all about?

Takumi: Yes, I wanted to see what kind of warrior could earn my brother's loyalty. Now I know. Thank you, Scarlet.

Scarlet: Sure, but it wasn't just my . . .

Takumi: Sorry, but can this wait? I need to go see a healer. I think you bruised a muscle.

Scarlet: Sure. Until next time, Lord Takumi.

* * *

 **B**

Scarlet: Hey, Lord Takumi?

Takumi: Scarlet.

Scarlet: Can we talk about that last mission?

Takumi: I'd rather not. I've never been so humiliated.

Scarlet: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to embarrass you.

Takumi: No, I'm embarrassed at myself. I led the troops poorly. If you hadn't taken charge like you did, things may have turned out much worse.

Scarlet: That's what I want to talk about though. Why weren't you leading? You just charged in like a madman.

Takumi: I've never aspired to be a leader. I've only wanted to prove myself as a warrior. Someone strong like my brother.

Scarlet: Got a bad case of hero worship there.

Takumi: I don't know if it's quite that. Everyone respects Ryoma. They rely on him and feel safe when he's around. I want to be the same.

Scarlet: Can I let you in on a secret?

Takumi: Um, sure.

Scarlet: It isn't just his strength as a warrior that makes everyone respect him, and that isn't what earned me his respect either.

Takumi: Then what was?

Scarlet: It was my ability to lead. I met Ryoma as he was about to be captured by a large contingent of Nohrian troops. My men were easily outnumbered. However, I coordinated them to hit the leaders and any soldier that looked important. Soon, the troops were disorganized and retreated. Ryoma was so impressed, he asked to join me almost immediately.

Takumi: That was it? Then when did you fight him?

Scarlet: Oh, not for a while, and it was only for fun really. The point is, Ryoma earned people's respect by showing them that he could lead them not just that he could fight well. Although, for the record, he's probably the best warrior I've ever met.

Takumi: I suppose you have a point. Thank you, Scarlet. You've given me a lot to think about.

Scarlet: Anytime, milord.

* * *

 **A**

Scarlet: Lord Takumi, how did your mission go?

Takumi: Well. We managed to complete it without any incident. Ryoma even he was proud of how well I led it.

Scarlet: I knew you had it in you. You just needed to get those priorities straight.

Takumi: I did. I should thank you for your advice, Scarlet. I wouldn't have changed anything if you hadn't set me straight.

Scarlet: You'd have gotten there eventually. I just helped make it sooner rather than later.

Takumi: Still, I would like to repay you for your help. If there's anything you need, just let me know.

Scarlet: Actually, if you have the time, I'd like to duel with you again.

Takumi: You would?

Scarlet: Sure. You've matured quite a bit since our last duel. I would like to see how that plays into the way you fight.

Takumi: Alright. Truth be told, I've been itching for a rematch myself.

Scarlet: Great! Don't expect me to let you get even though.

Takumi: I'd be insulted if you did.

* * *

 **S**

Takumi: Scarlet, may I speak with you a moment?

Scarlet: Sure, milord. How can I be of service?

Takumi: Please, call me Takumi. I don't want things to feel so formal between us anymore.

Scarlet: Alright then, Takumi. What's up?

Takumi: I've been doing some thinking lately about what it takes to be a good leader. Particularly what makes my brother such a capable one.

Scarlet: I wouldn't get so caught up in comparing yourself to him. You're growing to be a good leader in your own right.

Takumi: That's just it though. I'm still learning, and I've noticed that Ryoma and Corrin both have people supporting them. Pushing them forward.

Scarlet: So do you. You've got some good retainers and friends. Plus, I'm always here to back you up.

Takumi: I know. Actually, it's your support in particular I've come to value. I want you to be by my side from now on to help me.

Scarlet: Oh. We talking like a commander or something?

Takumi: Actually, I was thinking something outside of just battle. You help me put things in perspective and help me see myself as more than just Ryoma or Corrin's little brother. I need someone like that in every part of my life.

Scarlet: Takumi, are you saying what I think you are?

Takumi: I hope so. I want you to be my wife, Scarlet. For more than just your advice and guidance though. I've grown to love you dearly and I can't picture my future without you in it.

Scarlet: Wow. Heavy stuff. I'm almost at a loss for words.

Takumi: If I'm being too forward, I apologize. I just needed to at least say it.

Scarlet: Hang on, let me finish. I said I "almost" didn't know what to say. My answer is, yes. I accept your proposal, Takumi.

Takumi: Y-You do?! Ha! Thank you, Scarlet. I promise to never make you regret it.

Scarlet: You goof, I already know I won't. Just promise you'll be backing me up as much as I'm backing you.

Takumi: Absolutely.

Scarlet: Then we're good to go!

* * *

 **I actually think this might be my best one so far. I' really pleased with how well it turned out. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Next time: Kaden**


	11. Kaden

**Okay, time for another update! We're getting close to the end! Thanks for sticking with me so far!**

* * *

 **C**

Scarlet: Easy there, fella. You'll be okay.

Kaden: There you are, Scarlet. You've been gone for a while. Everyone's wondering where you are.

Scarlet: Oh, sorry about that. I just found this fox caught in this bear trap here. I'm trying to get it loose.

Kaden: Aw, poor little guy. Can you get him out?

Scarlet: I hope so. The trap is old and rusted. I think it's been here for a while. It's kind of hard to get open.

Kaden: Do you need some tools? We probably have something back at camp.

Scarlet: No, I got it. Just a little more and . . . there! Hey, wait! Come back little fox!

Kaden: I got him! I'll be right back!

 _(Later)_

Kaden: Oh, good, you're still here.

Scarlet: Geez, you were gone for a while. I was getting ready to come look for you. I see you found him.

Kaden: Yeah, he found a little borough to hide in. Took some doing, but I coaxed him out. He's pretty shaken up though.

Scarlet: I wonder if he's got a family.

Kaden: I doubt there's any around. Foxes prefer to live on their own.

Scarlet: I see. Well, we can't just leave him out here. I guess we'll be taking him back with us. I'll nurse him back to help and set him free afterwards.

Kaden: Oh, can I help?

Scarlet: Sure. He seems like he might be a handful to take care of on my own. What better help than a guy who can actually become a fox?

Kaden: Great! Don't worry little guy. We'll make you feel all better.

* * *

 **B**

Scarlet: Kaden, have you seen the fox? I've been looking all over for him.

Kaden: Yup. I have him right here.

Scarlet: Oh, good. I though he had gotten loose or . . . what are you doing to him?

Kaden: I'm grooming his fur of course. Such a shame to leave such perfect fur all messy.

Scarlet: Okay. Well, I need to do a little checkup to see how his leg is doing.

Kaden: Fine. But be careful with his fur! He's such a chore to brush.

Scarlet: I'll keep it in mind. Hm, he seems to be doing better. Don't you fella?

Kaden: He seems to have warmed up to you. You're pretty good at taking care of him.

Scarlet: Eh, I just treat him like I used to treat my own pet fox.

Kaden: You had a pet fox?

Scarlet: Yeah. I caught him trying to eat our chickens. My mother wanted me to kill him but I couldn't bring myself to do it. My grandfather helped me talk my parents into letting me keep him.

Kaden: Aw, that's cute. Do you still have him?

Scarlet: I'm afraid not. He got old and died one day. I cried for days when that happened.

Kaden: I bet. It's always hard to lose your friends. Well, at least you got this little guy now, right?

Scarlet: Yeah. Hm, his fur feels really soft.

Kaden: Doesn't it? I used my special brush. I was getting ready to give him a bath too. He's got too much of that earthy stink to him.

Scarlet: Well, he is a wild animal. *sniff, sniff* Although it is a little rancid. I guess one bath wouldn't hurt. Mind if I help?

Kaden: Not at all!

* * *

 **A**

Scarlet: *sigh* I guess this had to happen sooner or later, huh?

Kaden: Scarlet? What are you doing with the fox?

Scarlet: He's all better now. I was going to release him.

Kaden: You were? I thought he was your friend.

Scarlet: He is. But I can't keep taking care of him. I'm too busy for that. Plus, he belongs in the wild.

Kaden: You don't sound too convinced of that.

Scarlet: I'm not. But it would be irresponsible for me to hang on to him. So, I got to let him go.

Kaden: Okay then. Bye, little fox. It's been lots of fun. Be sure to groom regularly, okay?

Scarlet: Here goes. *sigh* Take care little guy.

Kaden: There he goes. Oh, look he's stopping to look at us. I think he's saying goodbye.

Scarlet: Yeah. See you around, fella. Stay away from the bear traps! *sniff*

Kaden: You, okay?

Scarlet: What? Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Just some allergies or something.

Kaden: You sure? I got a kerchief if you need one.

Scarlet: I said I'm fine! But, um, I might take one. For my allergies, I mean.

Kaden: Riiight. Here you go.

Scarlet: Thanks, Kaden. For everything.

Kaden: Don't mention it.

* * *

 **S**

Scarlet: Hey, Kaden.

Kaden: Hello, Scarlet. Was wondering where you've been all day.

Scarlet: I was out on a supply run. I found something I thought you might like. It's a special ointment that's supposed to make your fur feel softer or something.

Kaden: Wow, really? Thanks, Scarlet!

Scarlet: Don't mention it. Just consider it a token of friendship.

Kaden: Hm.

Scarlet: Something wrong? Do you not like it?

Kaden: No, I do, but are we really just friends?

Scarlet: Sure. You've been a good pal to me, Kaden. I'd say that makes us friends. Why?

Kaden: Because, well, I was kind of hoping we might be something a little more than that.

Scarlet: What you talking like being . . . lovers?

Kaden: Is that a bad idea? Sorry, I should have kept it to myself.

Scarlet: No, it's fine. I want to be honest with me. I guess I should do the same for you.

Kaden: You mean you don't feel that way about me?

Scarlet: I mean that I do. You're a sweet man, Kaden. If you're willing to take what we've got further, I'm up for that.

Kaden: Really?! Alright! Oo, when this war's over, I promise I'll find you a new fox pet! We can groom him and play with him all we want!

Scarlet: Heh, sounds good, but you don't need to go out of your way like that for me. I'm fine with just having you.

 **Gotta say, I've been having a lot of fun making up Scarlet's backstory. I only wish she could have gotten more attention in the game. Oh, well. I'm pretty happy with how this turned out. Kaden is pretty fun to write. Hope I did him justice. Anyway, thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Next time: Jakob (because I completely forgot to do a chapter for him before. Woops)**


	12. Jakob

**Coincidentally, I myself am also sick while writing this. It really does hurt to cough.**

* * *

 **C**

Jakob: *cough, cough* Oh, gods, it hurts to cough. Achoo!

Scarlet: Yikes, that sounds pretty nasty. I hope you aren't handling anyone's food.

Jakob: I'll have you know I take the utmost care when preparing Lord Corrin's dishes. I'd be more than happy to sneeze once or twice in your meal, however, if you keep agitating me.

Scarlet: Geez, no need to be rude about it. I'm actually here to help you.

Jakob: And what makes you think I would want your help? *cough* Ow.

Scarlet: Well, unless you want to cough up a lung or something, I got some medicine that can help you.

Jakob: I already have some medicine for this.

Scarlet: Yeah, but this is special stuff. There was this herbalist in Cheve that made some of the most potent medicines I've ever seen.

Jakob: Are you sure that isn't just because you likely never stepped out of your hometown before joining our army?

Scarlet: Look, you can either take it willingly or I can force it down your throat. Personally, I'd rather not do the latter buuut . . .

Jakob: May I ask why you're so concerned with my health?

Scarlet: Because unless you take a sick day . . .

Jakob: Pfft!

Scarlet: Then we can't risk you spreading whatever it is you have to everyone else. Surely, you can't be that much of a jerk, right?

Jakob: Hmph. Fine, give me your swill.

Scarlet: You know I wasn't joking about forcing it down your throat, right?

* * *

 **B**

Jakob: Uuugh . . .

Scarlet: Hey, Jakob. Feeling better?

Jakob: Hrrrgg . . .

Scarlet: Yikes, you look worse than before.

Jakob: This is . . . your fault . . .

Scarlet: My fault? Why is it my fault?

Jakob: Your . . . concoction . . . Hrm . . .

Scarlet: What? That can't be right unless . . . oh, gods you took too much didn't you?

Jakob: I doubled the amount.

Scarlet: I told you not to do that!

Jakob: I thought it would . . . work faster . . .

Scarlet: Well, you weren't wrong exactly. You just exchanged one illness for another.

Jakob: Hate you . . . hate you so much . . .

Scarlet: Sorry, sunshine, but this was your doing. Hang on, I'll get something for your stomach.

Jakob: No! Keep away from . . . uuuggh . . .

Scarlet: You aren't exactly in a position to argue now are you? Hang on, I'll be right back.

 _(Scarlet leaves)_

Jakob: That woman . . . is trying to kill me . . .

* * *

 **A**

Jakob: Excuse me, Scarlet.

Scarlet: Oh, hey, Jakob. You're looking a lot better.

Jakob: Yes, I've managed to recover. Thanks to you I suppose.

Scarlet: I told you that stuff would work. Well, glad you're feeling better.

Jakob: Hold a moment. I feel as if I should repay you in some manner.

Scarlet: Repay me? Nah, don't worry about it.

Jakob: Fine. One less thing for me to worry about.

Scarlet: You're a real piece of work, aren't you? Actually, you know what? I do have something you can do.

Jakob: And what's that?

Scarlet: I need to restock on herbs and ingredients for medicine. You get to come with me to carry stuff for me.

Jakob: You don't actually need me for that, do you?

Scarlet: No, but hey, you offered.

Jakob: Hmph, fine.

Scarlet: Oh, don't be like that. If you're good, maybe I'll buy you a piece of candy.

Jakob: Don't push it.

* * *

 **S**

Scarlet: *sigh*

Jakob: My, my, don't you look exhausted.

Scarlet: Do I? I guess I have been busier than usual. I need a break.

Jakob: I think it's safe to say you earned it. Here, I prepared a cup of tea for you even.

Scarlet: Really? I thought you only gave this much attention to Corrin.

Jakob: Normally, I would, but I'm willing to make an exception for certain people.

Scarlet: Heh, if I didn't know better, I'd say that you liked me.

Jakob: You . . . wouldn't be far off.

Scarlet: Ha! My charm rubbed off on you, did it?

Jakob: Something did. It's becoming a distraction to be quite honest.

Scarlet: I could leave you alone if you want.

Jakob: I didn't say it was an unwelcome distraction. I would be . . . mildly distraught if you didn't grace me with your presence anymore.

Scarlet: Aw, look at you trying to stay all stoic. It's almost cute.

Jakob: Must you tease?

Scarlet: Yes, but only because I care. I love you too, Jakob. And this tea. It's fantastic!

Jakob: Only the best for you, my love.

* * *

 **Jakob is actually kind of fun to write for this. I think he and Scarlet's personalities conflict rather nicely. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Next time: Mozu**


	13. Mozu

**So what does happen when a wyvern gets into your garden?**

* * *

 **C**

Mozu: Waaah! Oh, no, no, no, no, no!

 _(Wyvern roar)_

Mozu: Get out of my crops you overgrown lizard!

 _(Wyvern roar)_

Mozu: Ah! Um, please?

Scarlet: What's going on over here? I thought I heard . . . Cormag! No! Bad wyvern! Get out of there!

Mozu: Thanks, Scarlet, but I'm afraid it's a little too late. My poor crops.

Scarlet: Geez, I'm sorry, Mozu. What was he even looking for anyway.

Mozu: I think he's got something in his mouth.

Scarlet: He does? Come here, Cormag, let me see it. Seriously?!

Mozu: What?

Scarlet: You tore up her crops just to get a rabbit? Yeah, you better look ashamed. You know better!

Mozu: Well, um, in fairness, I've been trying to catch that critter for a while. He's been eating at my vegetables for the longest time.

Scarlet: Doesn't excuse Cormag's behavior. I'll make it up to you, Mozu. I'll help you replant everything.

Mozu: You know anything about farming?

Scarlet: Eh, not so much, but I'm a quick leaner! I'm sure to pick it up.

Mozu: Alright then. Thanks.

* * *

 **B**

Scarlet: Alright, little plant, drink up!

Mozu: Wow, you weren't kidding when you said you're a fast learner. I'm impressed.

Scarlet: Well, I do have a pretty good teacher.

Mozu: Aw, I ain't anything special. My mother could probably teach you way better than I could.

Scarlet: Don't sell yourself so short, Mozu. You're a natural teacher. You should be proud of that.

Mozu: Maybe. By the way, what's Cormag doing over there?

Scarlet: Hm? Oh, probably looking for more rabbits or other rodents.

Mozu: He won't tear up my crops again will he?

Scarlet: Nah, he knows better now. He feels really bad about that by the way. Probably why he's playing look out.

Mozu: Well, that's . . . thoughtful I suppose. Hm, he does look kind of cute when he makes that sad face.

Scarlet: Ah, he's just trying to butter you up. Cut it out already, Cormag!

Mozu: Aw, it's okay. I forgive you Cormag. Next time, just come and get me next time you see something eating my vegetables, okay?

 _(Wyvern roar)_

* * *

 **A**

Mozu: Hello, Scarlet.

Scarlet: Afternoon, Mozu. That's quite a big basket you got there.

Mozu: Yeah, it's some of the vegetables we've been working on. I thought you might like some.

Scarlet: Thanks! Boy, these sure look good. Also, do I smell meat?

Mozu: Oh, yes, I brought these cooked rabbits for Cormag.

Scarlet: Oh, you caught some?

Mozu: No, he did. I see him playing sentry by my garden. He picks off the critters before they can eat anything. Although, I wish he wouldn't leave them outside my door.

Scarlet: Yeah, we'll work on that. I'm sure he'll appreciate the snack though.

Mozu: Just think of it as a thank you gift. You two have been very helpful.

Scarlet: Ah, it was nothing. We had a lot of fun actually.

Mozu: Well, if you ever want to do some more farming, you know where to find me. I have some more things I'd like to teach you.

Scarlet: You bet!

* * *

 **This one is on the short side, I admit, but I think that works in its favor. This was probably the easiest one to write. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Next time: Ryoma (Be honest how many of you thought I wasn't going to get to him?)**


	14. Ryoma

**And now the moment you've all been waiting for! I've been working on this periodically throughout the day. Please tell me what you think!**

* * *

 **C**

Ryoma: Scarlet, do you have a moment.

Scarlet: Of course, Lord Ryoma. How can I be of service?

Ryoma: Relax, Scarlet. There's no need to be so formal around me. I was your subordinate not so long ago.

Scarlet: Yeah, about that. Sorry, I didn't pick up on who you were before. I feel like such an idiot.

Ryoma: I don't mind. I was trying to keep a low profile at the time anyway. To be honest, I found I liked not being recognized as a prince. You and your allies treated me strictly as an equal.

Scarlet: Yeah, well, the cat's out of the bag now. I guess that makes me your lackey now, huh?

Ryoma: Not at all. I still see you as the rebellion's valiant leader. Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I wish to thank you.

Scarlet: Thank me? For what?

Ryoma: I know it must have been difficult for you to abandon your allies. My time with them was brief, but it was clear you all shared a tight bond. That being said, I'm grateful you chose to join us. We're better for it.

Scarlet: Ah, hey, don't get all dramatic on me. You know I hate that.

Ryoma: I know, but I needed to say it. With all of us together now, maybe we can end this war quicker and return you to your friends sooner.

Scarlet: Yeah, that'd be nice. There's a lot of work to do in Cheve. I appreciate the sentiment, Lord Ryoma, and the praise I guess. Also, thanks for letting me tag along. I know a lot of your troops aren't exactly thrilled with all the Nohrians running around.

Ryoma: They will come around in time. Winning this war means nothing if we can't learn to work as allies.

Scarlet: Wise words, milord.

Ryoma: Ryoma.

Scarlet: What?

Ryoma: My name is Ryoma. At least to you it is. No more of this "my lord" talk from you. It doesn't sound right.

Scarlet: Heh, you got it . . . Ryoma.

* * *

 **B**

Ryoma: . . .

Scarlet: Hey, you brooding by yourself tonight or do you have room for one more?

Ryoma: I'm not brooding.

Scarlet: Really? You do a great impression of someone brooding.

Ryoma: I'm just thinking. I've found I have a lot of time for that lately.

Scarlet: Penny for your thoughts, then? I've never seen you so focused on anything not battle related.

Ryoma: It's something deeply personal. If I were to share it with you, I would ask you keep it between us.

Scarlet: Of course.

Ryoma: I often have many things on my mind. The state of Hoshido as a country, our relations with Nohr, how to end this war with as little bloodshed as possible.

Scarlet: Right. I get the feeling there's something else though.

Ryoma: There is. I find that lately these thoughts have been overshadowed by those of my mother, Lady Mikoto.

Scarlet: I see. I heard that she was assassinated shortly before the war. I could see how that would be distracting.

Ryoma: Up to this point, I haven't given her death much thought. I was too preoccupied with everything going on afterwards. I almost wish it had stayed that way.

Scarlet: You don't want to think about your mother?

Ryoma: It sounds cold when you say it like that, but I suppose that's the case. I never knew my birth mother well and my father died before I could know him as well as I would have liked. Mikoto though.

Scarlet: You two were close?

Ryoma: I would like to think so. I respected her greatly. She took the role of a leader so selflessly, despite the initial opposition from both her people and . . . myself I'm ashamed to say.

Scarlet: Obviously you feel different now.

Ryoma: Very. She never treated my siblings or me as her husband's children. We were always _her_ children. She made us feel like a family and helped us and the nation heal during a time of great loss.

Scarlet: She sounds pretty amazing.

Ryoma: She was. I'm grateful to her for so much. Yet, I kept much of it too myself. Her death has made me realize that I left too much unsaid between us. It's . . . difficult to cope with.

Scarlet: Yeah, I know that feeling. May I offer a piece of advice?

Ryoma: Of course.

Scarlet: Don't hide from it. I know it's against your nature. You want to be strong for everyone, but sometimes the only way to move on is to let yourself grieve.

Ryoma: . . .

Scarlet: I know it's not what you want to hear, but I hope you think about it. Don't keep this all to yourself. There are many people hurting after Queen Mikoto's death. You'll only get through it together.

Ryoma: . . . I will think on it. For now though, I think I'd like to be alone again.

Scarlet: Okay.

* * *

 **A**

Ryoma: Scarlet.

Scarlet: Hey, Ryoma. You're looking a lot better today.

Ryoma: Thanks to you. I've decided to take your advice.

Scarlet: Oh, yeah?

Ryoma: When we return to Hoshido, I will arrange a proper funeral for my mother. My people need time to mourn her loss.

Scarlet: Sounds good.

Ryoma: I also decided to speak to my family about our mother's death. Apparently, all of us had something to get off our chests.

Scarlet: I would imagine. Did it go well?

Ryoma: It did actually. I think it brought us all a little closer.

Scarlet: Glad to hear it.

Ryoma: We spent quite a lot of time talking about what we loved about our mother. Corrin enjoyed hearing all of our stories. It felt . . . good to put everything out in the open.

Scarlet: I had a feeling it might be. And, you know, I'm always here if you need someone to talk to.

Ryoma: I know. You're a good friend, Scarlet. I'm glad to have met you.

Scarlet: Feeling's mutual.

* * *

 **S**

Ryoma: Hm . . .

Scarlet: Something on your mind again, Ryoma?

Ryoma: There is.

Scarlet: Is it about you mother again?

Ryoma: Not exactly. I told you before about how there were things left unsaid between my mother and me.

Scarlet: Right.

Ryoma: I've been thinking about other people that I'm not as open with as I should be, and the one who've I've been the least open with is you.

Scarlet: Huh? I always thought it was pretty clear where we stand.

Ryoma: I once did as well, but recent events have brought to light feelings that I've had for a while.

Scarlet: What kind of feelings?

Ryoma: Feelings of love to someone who has given me strength in my weakest moment, and feelings of fear over what should happen to that person.

Scarlet: Ryoma.

Ryoma: I love you, Scarlet. I tried to hide it but I've learned that life is too short and unpredictable to leave such things unsaid. So, there it is.

Scarlet: . . .

Ryoma: . . .

Scarlet: Hm, heh, ha, ha, ha, ha!

Ryoma: Did I say something funny?

Scarlet: No, not at all! I'm just really happy.

Ryoma: You are?

Scarlet: Of course I am. I've loved you since we first met. I wanted to say something, but when I learned you were Hoshido's high prince, I thought it wouldn't work.

Ryoma: I can assure you, that I don't care what your social standing is. I love you as you are. Around you, I don't have to worry about titles or appearances. I am simply Ryoma.

Scarlet: There's nothing simple about you. You're the greatest man I've ever met, regardless of title. I'm glad you spoke up, Ryoma. Maybe I should have been more open too.

Ryoma: Let's not regret on what might have been. We know how we feel now, and I want to spend the rest of our lives enjoying that.

Scarlet: You know there's going to be a lot for us to sort out if we do this?

Ryoma: I know, and I want to face it. With you at my side. So, will you do me the honor, of being my bride?

Scarlet: As if you have to ask.

* * *

 **Whoo! I did it! A whole support list for Scarlet! This was certainly a learning experience and I'm glad you all joined me for it. Thank you all for reading and I sincerely hope you enjoyed!**

 **Later!**


End file.
